


Lesbian Twilight preferences

by Harrypottersfavegirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Imagines, Kissing, Maybe slight smut, Preferences, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypottersfavegirl/pseuds/Harrypottersfavegirl
Summary: I felt that there weren't enough preferences for female readers to enjoy the amazing women of Twilight.





	1. First meeting: Rosalie

Rosalie: How you met -   
You met Rosalie at an auto body shop. There's something wrong with your car and it's the day before school so you head to the closest auto body shop to try to find something that might help you fix your car... sadly you don't have a clue what could be wrong so you go through the shop grabbing things that look like they might fix your car until you have a full shopping cart. You almost run into her going around a corner and it feels like your brain has stopped working cause a literal angel is standing in front of you. Rosalie is shocked since she hasn't met in a single lesbian since moving to Forks, she feels a tight sensation in her chest which shocks her even further but she's afraid that if she tries to get close to you it might blow up in her face and put her family in danger. But when she sees your shopping cart full of items, some of them clashing entirely showing to her that you don't know what you're doing. She forces her emotional walls up and asks if you need help with anything. Your answer makes her frown and she forces through her worry to offer to come over to your house to take a look at your car. You agree cause holy hell this gorgeous woman wants to help with your car and maybe you'll be able to learn more about her.   
What she thought of you -   
She thought you looked utterly adorable, even under the harsh fluorescent lights she could she how much your cheeks were blushing. Your blood smelled absolutely incredible to her and she worried that she might snap and tear into your neck. Even though she knows that she's gorgeous it still felt amazing to see your reaction as well as hear it.


	2. First meeting: Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets you

Alice – How you met  
You met Alice at the mall. You'd just gone out to buy some necessities that you'd been meaning to get for the last week when suddenly a short haired pixie sized girl bounced over to you and started chattering away like she'd known you her whole life.  
Alice had been having visions of you of course for years now so she technically knew you your whole life. She notices that you're starting to get a little weirded out from how talkative she's being so she tries extremely hard to tone it down, which works a little bit.  
She asks you to finish shopping with her and pulls out her unyielding puppy dog eyes when she sees you considering saying no, which you can't deny. The two of you spend the rest of the day walking around the mall, buying random things and looking at funny stuff in basically every shop until finally you can't stay at the mall. Alice tentatively asks for your phone number, able to see all the possible paths you could choose, you pick the best path.  
What she thought of you -  
Alice thought you might actually be able to restart her heart, she never wanted you to stop talking and every so often she had to stop herself from literally bouncing and squealing cause you're actually here! She can smell you, touch you and talk to you; things that she's been waiting to do for a very long time. She'd fallen in love with you many years ago and she can't wait for you to fall in love with her.


	3. First meeting: Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Bella Swan

Bella – How you met   
You'd live in Forks your entire life but somehow, you'd never heard of the amazing Bella Swan. You didn't listen to any of the rumors about her or her family since most of the rumors about you were extremely wrong. The first day Bella showed up you wanted to ignore her and just focus on your classes plus the entire school would already be bugging the poor girl but of course fate is weird and Mrs. Cope tells you that you'll be showing her around.   
Bella is shocked when she first met you since she hadn't really seen anyone that really caught her eye since she arrived at Forks but just standing near you and hearing your voice makes her heart race.   
You react to Bella the same way, though she is pretty much your type; brown hair, dark eyes and adorable lips that look perfect for kissing.   
What she thought of you -   
Bella was captivated, even though you didn't really say much and just pointed out the school buildings and classrooms. She wanted to reach out and hold your hand, which is extremely weird for her since she doesn't really ever affection. She goes home and that evening she dreams about you all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try something new in the next chapter, hopefully something with dialogue ;D


	4. First Date with Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to go on a date with Alice, things don't go to plan but it all manages to work out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated this stories, months in fact, but I went through some of you guys' comments and it completely lit this 'project' up for me. I just want to say thank you so much, seeing that people genuinely enjoy this and are happy reading what I put out has brought the passion that I once had for this back to me. Thank you so much. Once again I'm sorry for any spelling errors in my writing, I'm a shit proof reader but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. (Write in the comments whatever you'd like to see for the lovely ladies of Twilight and I will definitely try to do what you ask right <3)

After meeting Alice at the mall it's like you couldn't get her out of your head, songs reminded you of her, movies and sometimes other people; it was getting to the point where you were starting to question whether or not you were crazy. Plus, the fantasies you were starting to have about the short girl weren't really helping either, all in all it was apparent that you were obsessed with the pixie. 

You’re knocked out of your musings about how soft Alice's lips must feel when you hear your phone ring downstairs. You bolt down stairs and almost drop your phone in your haste to pick it up, 

"Hello?" It had been pretty routine the last couple of days as well to answer the phone completely out of breath and disappointed not hearing Alice's bell like voice. 

"Hello," Your eyes widen hearing Alice's soft voice, 

"Alice?! Uhm hey..." If you could facepalm right now you would but you're sure that Alice would hear the weird sound and question. Her light laugh fills your ears making your heart soar, even though it might be at your expense. 

"Hey, I know this seems a little random but I.... can't stop thinking about you and I heard that there was a house party that some guys were talking about at school and I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me?" You can't help but smile at Alice's adorable rambling, really it was the cutest thing in the entire world. 

"Sure, I'd love to go!" 

"Awesome, I'll pick you up later tonight?" 

"Sounds good." You wait a little longer than necessary before hitting the end call button. You rush back upstairs and start digging through your closet for something to wear that will at least compare a little bit to the designer clothes that Alice is no doubt going to wear. 

Sure, the party idea might be a bit of a mistake since you're not the most popular girl at school, nor do you really enjoy parties but the idea of being able to spend time with Alice and maybe even dance with her spurs you on. 

A couple hours later there's a light knock on your front door. You hop up from the couch and quickly adjust your dress already feeling like it's been an eternity since you're spoken to Alice, yup I'm crazy. 

When you open the door your breathing completely stops, Alice stands in the moonlight wearing a sleeveless purple dress that falls just above her knees with matching purple shoes. Seeing so much skin suddenly makes you wish that you've known Alice longer and you could just pull her into the house for a night of watching movies and kissing. 

"Bridget? You okay?" Alice's concerned voice breaks you out of your revere and your breath comes back abnormally loud, much to the amusement of Alice, 

"Sorry, you look really.... good Alice," you can feel your cheek getting hot, 

"Really? I kind of just put this on you. You on the other hand, you look gorgeous." She grins coyly at you and reaches out to take your hand. 

"Come on, if we don't leave now then we'll be super later." She tugs you out of the house and leads you towards her yellow Porsche. She opens the car door for you and tilts her head down with a small grin, "Hop in." 

You slide into the car feeling like just touching the interior might make the expensive vehicle dirty. Alice slides in and turns the car on in an instant. The engine roars to life and suddenly the car is shooting out of your driveway. You raise both brows and turn to look at Alice like she's going to crash the car in seconds, 

"You should probably buckle up," Alice turns to look at you and winks seeing your slightly open mouth. You take her advice quickly and buckle your seat belt. 

With Alice's driving it only takes 15 minutes to reach the house party. Alice hops out of the car and before you can even pull the door handle the car door is already opening revealing Alice's sweet smile. She reaches out and helps you slight out of the car, you catch a strong breath of whatever perfume she's wearing and it makes your legs go wobbly. Alice quickly wraps her arms around your waist to help keep you standing. Your faces are now inches apart, your staring into Alice's golden eyes and she's staring right back to you. You can feel her cold breath hitting your lips and it makes your head go even dizzier, 

"You okay there?" Her voice manages to shake you out of your trance, 

"Yea, sorry about that. Must have gotten up too quickly." You shake your head hoping to get rid of the dizziness so you don't look like an idiot in front of your beautiful date. 

You follow her into the party and you're bombarded with loud music, bright lights and the sound of a lot of people yelling/talking. You look to Alice nervously and the pixie reaches out to grasp your hand. 

"Let's get some drinks in the kitchen," Alice parts the crowd with ease and leads you directly to the kitchen where there are significantly less people. Alice quickly grabs you a drink and slides it into your free hand, "Make sure to keep an eye on your drink, okay?" Alice stares at your face to make sure you've heard her clearly before turning to mix her own drink. 

Someone calls out Alice's name from across the room and she hesitantly separates herself from you with the promise to return as quickly as possible. Of course, the vultures notice that your date is no longer with you and descend to bully you. 

"God what is that outfit you're wearing? It looks like something they'd use to bury my grandmother in," one of the guys shoves forward making you spill your drink all over your shoes and part of your dress. The crowd around you find that absolutely hilarious and cruel laughter starts to engulf you along with even more insults about you. 

Suddenly it goes extremely quiet. Alice slams through the crowd of teenagers and glares up at everyone. They quickly turn away as though she slapped all of them at once. She turns to you and her gaze quickly softens, 

"Are you okay Bridget?" She reaches out and pulls you into her arms. She starts leading you out of the door but stops to stare at the guy who made you spill her drink, 

"If you do anything to hurt her again I'll make sure you regret it. Tell that to your shitty 'friends.'" She keeps her arms firmly around you all the way to the car and helps you slide inside. 

The car ride is mostly silent save for your quiet breathing. You turn your head to observe her, her soft lips draw your gaze first then her nicely styled short black hair. You frown noticing her brows are furrowed in frustration, 

"Alice," her quiet hum is your only answer, "You okay?" That question makes her head turn. You lock eyes with her and you instantly become worried seeing the tsunami of emotions there, 

"I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed with then those assholes wouldn't have ruined our time at the party." Her words make your own brows furrow, 

"Alice it's okay, what you said to that asshole somehow made that worth it. I don't think they're going to bother me after tonight. I really don't." You reach out to slide your hand into hers hoping to calm her down. You can see that she's still pretty tense, 

"Turn here please," Alice turns back to the road and turns into the abandoned parking lot of an old drive in, 

"Uhm, I don't think we can really do anything here..." 

"I know, I was just thinking we could hang out in the car and talk, maybe roll the windows down and enjoy the breeze. I totally understand if you would rather go home though." You nervously ramble hoping she doesn't think this is a totally stupid idea, 

"Okay, sounds good." She turns the engine off and turns completely in her seat. She slides her shoes off and rests her elbows on the console in between the two of you and places her chin in her hands. She smiles up at you like an angel, 

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks, her gold eyes filled with amusement, 

"Anything."


End file.
